scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Zeeter
Zeeter is a purple alien from The Zula Patrol She played Stella in Angry Characters Zeeter and The Angry Characters Movie She is a bird She played Betty Deville in RugAnimals, The RugAnimals Movie, RugAnimals in Paris: The Movie and RugAnimals Go Wild She is Phil and Lil's mother She played Maid Marian in Bula Hood She is a fox and Robin Hood's love interest She played Mama Mousekewitz in A Firefly Tail, A Firefly Tail: Wizzy Goes West, A Firefly Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and A Firefly Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster She is Fievel's mother She played Tracy Turnblad in Hairspray (CartoonAnimationFan10 Animal Style) She is a woman She played Sidetable Drawer in Tyrone's Clues She is a sidetable drawer She played Dahlia in Angry Pets Gidget She is a horned owl She played Blue Fairy in Dongwanocchio She is a fairy She played Edna Mode in The Incredibles (Samantha Rex Animal Style) (Second Version) and Incredibles 2 (Samantha Rex Animal Style) (Second Version) She is a woman She played Luna in Let's Go, Zeeter! She is a moon She played Helen Parr/Elastigirl in The Incredibles (BarneyRockz Animal Style) (Second Version) and Incredibles 2 (BarneyRockz Animal Style) (Second Version) She is a mother She played Ariel in The Little Mer-Zeeter, The Little Mer-Zeeter II: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Zeeter III: Zeeter's Beginning She is a princess She Played Cera in The Downtown City Before Time she is a triceratops She Played Swan Odette in The Purple Alien Princess She Played Wardrobe In Beauty and the Dancing Cat She played Odette in The Deville Alien Series She Played Ducky in The Space Before Time She Played Big Mama In The Lion and the Brown Lion She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Echidna She Played Belle in Alien and the Cowboy She Played Lavender LaViolette In Rainbow Creatures She Played Motormouth In Hairspray (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Version) She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Lucky Bat She Played Grandmother Willow in Tamyhontas She Played Blue In Zeeter’s Clues She Played Queen Uberta in The Turnblad Bunny She Played Ruby in The New York Before Time TV Series She played Crysta in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 8) She played Ginger in Bula (Black Beauty) She Played Shenzi in The Blue Alien King She Played Merrylegs in Tyrone (Black Beauty) She Played Fly in Chip (Babe) She Played Bridgette in The DJ Pink Alien She Played Merrylegs in Ickis (Black Beauty) She Played Human Mrs. Potts in Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin and Purple Ant and the Danny She played Sammy in Ruby and the Lost City of Gold She Played Elsa In Were Back: A Cartoon Animal Story she is a purple pterodactyl She Played Ariel In The Little Purple Alien and The Little Purple Alien (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Ducky In The Adventure Bay Before Time She Played Achilles In The Freddie Of Norte Dame she is a horse She Played Bertha In Petrie: The Movie (Fred: The Movie) she is a girl and Fred’s Friend She Played Crysta in Space: The Last Galaxy She Played Backpack in Tracy The Explorer Category:The Zula Patrol Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who inflate Category:Funny Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Eating Characters Category:Angry Characters